New Moon Edward Dies
by cantfighttheeclipse
Summary: Bella and Alice try to save Edward but fail. But Edward does come back. I just couldn't leave him out of the story.
1. Running Out of Time

A/N: This story picks up when Bella gets out of the care in Volterra. I Do Not Own Any of the charters.

***********************Running Out Of Time************************

I got out of Alice's stolen Porshe' and ran as hard as I could to the clock tower where Edward was going to be standing. I ran into everyone in my way. Pushing, shoving doing anything I could to get through. It was useless. Everyone was shoving back as hard and even harder than I was. The clock tolled. I wasn't even half way across. I knew I wasn't going to make it. I was crying as the clock tolled the second time. There was a fountain right in the middle of the festival. I ran to it. My leg hit it hard and I went under. I got up soaked, wet, and cold. I began running again. I saw him for the first time in seven months. Edward was standing under the clock tower, palms up, his head looking up at the sun. The diamonds coming off if his skin, just as it did the first time we had went to our meadow.

The clock tolled the third time. I started to run faster. As I did the memories that I had kept behind the numbness so long, broke through. All the memories. Each time he touched my face, whispered something sweet, that made my pulse speed up, in my ear, and every time he had kissed my lips. I started to cry harder. I tripped over something, probably my own feet, but I got up and my pace slowed. My leg and head was throbbing. I was so close. My hands reached out for him. I closed my eyes expecting to go right into his arms. But my feet tripped over the steps. I hit my head hard. I was loosing consciousness. I was too late. Somehow I found the strength and lifted my head. Thankfully, my vision was blurred. So I couldn't see clearly the volturi ripping the love of my life, my life, my everything, and everything worth living for, apart. I only saw shadows. The screams from him tore my heart apart. Edward screamed my name most of all, the rest were screams of pain. I put my Head down and began to cry.  
Then I felt cold hands around me. I thought they come for me, but I was unlucky, it was Alice. I felt her running underneath me, just as Edward did when he carried me. How I wished for this all to be a dream. I drifted asleep.

***

I woke up. I was laid in the back seat, with a pillow under my head, and had fresh clothes on. "Alice?" I asked, almost a whisper. She tured to look at me. 'Yes Bella?" Her face was so devastated, it broke my heart some more, if such a thing were possible. I was broken beyond repair. If I thought I was wreck before, I was definitely one now. I couldn't bring myself to ask where was Edward now. His name tore at my heart some more. So I asked an inocent question. "Where are we?" She tuned back around, and stared into the sun. Diamonds were coming off her skin. I forced my self to look away. "I'm so so sorry Bella." she sobbed. I didn't like the way this conversation was going. I looked out the window. "I should have waited to tell him after he agreed to come home." She went on. "He really did love you Bella, more than his life, more than anything in the world." She said gently. I looked out the window tears forming in my eyes. "Then why did he leave me?!" "He didn't want me!" I almost yelled at her. I look at the window again and saw we were on the inter-sate, but I didn't care I reached for the door handle. I was going to jump out of the car and hopefully a car would hit me and take me where Edward was. But Alice was faster than me she hit the lock on the door before I could open it. "Oh, no you don't." She looked at me with with her black eyes."I told you on the plane if we were to late for Edward...." "Edward!"I screamed. Banging on the window, tears streaming down my face. I feel backwards and threw my hands over my eyes, wanting to die.

That's when Alice pulled over on the side of the road, ignoring the loud beeping of horns behind her. She got out the car and around to my side. She opened my door and pulled me into her arms. I kept repeating over and over again. "He promises that he wouldn't hurt himself if some were to happen to me." I sobbed. She rocked me in her arms for along time. I was really tired. I drifted into a deep sleep.

***

I woke up. I was in the front seat. I looked out the window and it was dark. "What time is it?" I asked. "One-thirty A.M." Alice answered automatically. "Oh." I mumbled. Like I cared what time it was. He was gone. I just wanted to lose time and let my life be over. Thinking of him made my throat get thick. Tears where forming in my eyes. I tried my best to hold them back. But I couldn't. It was useless. I was useless. I couldn't count how many time he had saved me, and I couldn't even save him. I may have not killed him, but it felt like it. I put my face in my hands. My stomach growled. "Are you hungry?" Alice asked. Her Black eyes, hungry, stared me. "A little." I admitted. "We can stop, and get something." She offered. "No thanks." I said. Putting my face in my hands. She continued to drive.

We were at my house, when I lifted my head. "Time to face Charlie." I mumbled. "I'll take care of it." She said. Alice got out of the car and opened my door. My hands didn't seem to have the strength to move. When I got out of the car Charlie came out. That's when the yelling started. "Where were you?!" He yelled at me. "No where." I whispered. I put my head down and walked to the house. I herd Alice tell Charlie that Edward had died in a car accident. I slammed to the door and ran to my room.


	2. Fake Funeral

A/N: Please review, and hope you like it. ;)

Chapter2:Fake Funeral

I didn't come out of my room for a week. I only come down when Charile isn't awake. I go down stairs and get a bowl of ceral and water. Then go back to my room. The outside world holds no interst for me, without him. When I look in the mirror, I do not see myself. I see a lifless creature. Without him, no me. He said I didn't belong in his world, and now I never will. He wasn't in mine.

Charile is worried. Oboviously. I hear him talking to Jacob, down stairs. "Shes's been in her room for a week now." He says worriedly. "He left her, and now he's gone." I run to my closest, and hid there. I hear someone come up to my room. "Bella?" Jacob calls. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to anyone. "Go away!" I yelled. I hear Jacob sigh. He walks down stairs. "Sorry." He tells Charile."You tried." Charile says. I hear the door slam. I craw into my empty bed and cry until I fall asleep.

In my dream I'm running in the woods. I'm not human. I'm a vanpire. I see something out of the corner of my eye. It looks like Edward. It really is him. I run fast to catch up with him. I'm right beside him now. Then my dream changes. I'm back in Italy, he is right there. So, so close. I run so fast, but I can't get to him. he is still so far away. I scream his name. He doesn't even look up.

"Bella,Bella." A voice calls me. I reconize it. "Alice?" I mumble, turning over to see her. "You were having a bad dream." She explains. "Oh." I roll back over. "I have something to tell you." She tells me. "Is it about him?" I ask. Trying not to sound curious. "Yes, yes it is." She says. "Then I really don't want to know." I answer back, covering my head with the sheets. "Well, okay. If you don't want closer about your loss then thats okay. She mumers. I just wish I had someone to hold my hand through the funeral." She says sadly. "The what?" I asked. Maybe I herd it wrong. They couldn't have a funeral. Could they? "The funeral." She says looking wout the window. "But how can yo-" She cuts me off. "You'll see."

***

I walk into the Church. Everyone looks at me. Do I look that awful? I look for Alice. She's in the second row. I put my head down and let my hair fall into my face. I sit down, she takes my hand. I lay my head on her shoulder, and cry softly. Some one comes and sits on my left. "Jacob?" I ask confused. He was the last person I expected to be here. He smiles and takes my other hand. I put my head back down. I need Jacob here today. He would make me feel better."It would be like I never existed." I herd his voice in my head again. I look up and in the portrate, Edward and I are in the picture. I turn to look behind me. Mike smiled I looked foward as the service starts.

"Edward Cullen."The pereacher starts. "Was a wonderful person." He goes on and on with this. I stand up and leave. I can't take this. I wish he could have read my mind, so he would know how much I loved him and still do. I will always love Edward Cullen. As long as I live.

Charlie comes and looks for me he sees me on the bench, and gives me and akward arm hug. "I'm so sorry kid." He says. Charlie doesn't like displays of emotion. Put I need him, so I lean into him. I miss Edward so much.

Charile's phone buzzes. "Hello?" He says into the reciver. "Yeah, she's right here. He says. He hands me the phone. "Hello?" I ask confused. Who was calling me on my dads phone? "Bella, I'm so sorry. I ment to come up, but my plane got cancled. I'm really sorry about Ed-" I cut my mom off in mid-sentence so she dosen't say his name. "It's fine." I answer quicly.

"Bella, are you sure. You sound so dep-" I cut her off again before she worries herself sick. "I'm fine. I've got Alice to talk 's really helping me." I lie. Alice is but, I just need him.

"Well okay. You take care of yourself. I love you." She tells me. "Bye." I shut the phone, and had it back to Charlie. "What did your mom say?" He asks, trying not to sound interested. I just shrug my shoulders. I wonder if anyone would notice if I just stop talking. I get up and get in my truck and drive home. Without a word. 


	3. Mute

A/N: This took me a long time to right this chapter. Hope You Like it ;)

Chapter3: Mute

"Bella. Wake up." Charlie whispered in my ear. Charlie decided it was time for me to go back to school. I wanted to just sleep the whole day and night. Apparently I can't have my way at all. So to avoid arguing with him, I get dressed and eat some breakfast.

"Bella, you need eat more. I'm worried about you." He says looking down at the table. I shrug my shoulders. "If you wont talk to me then maybe we should look into you seeing a counsellor or someone." He says still looking at the table. I guess I have to speak, if I don't want to end up in a padded cell. "No dad, I don't need to talk to anyone. I'm Eighteen. I. Am. Fine."I said through my teeth. "Bella I'm just worried about you. You haven't been eating right ever since Ed-" I cut him off. I didn't need a reminder. "Look dad, I have to go." I ran out the door and collapsed in my truck. The whole in my chest was hurting so bad. I needed to hear his voice. Now. I am a adult. If I want to drop out of school, I could. Charlie and my mom wouldn't be happy, but I couldn't bare everyone starring at me. Most of all I couldn't bare to look at the empty seat that used to belong to him. It would be unbearable. I knew this was a bad idea, but I needed his voice. As I drove to the cliff, my heart was beating fast. Adrenaline was pulsing through my whole nervous system. "Bella." His beautiful voice said. "What are you thinking?" "I love you." I said in my head. It wasn't the answer the question. "You know what I've wished ever since the day you died?" I barley choked out the last word. I wonder if it was healthy to talk to yourself. I didn't care.

"What?" The beautiful voice asked. I held back the tears and said, "I wish that I could just see you one more time." "I'm here." He said. In my world he would always be here, but I knew the truth. He would never be back. The little bit of hope that I had when he left me, was gone. He couldn't come back. It wasn't possible.

"Bella, please please don't do this. Turn around and go home." He almost growled. He wanted me to go back to my house? My lonely home with nothing to do. It just means more time to think about what I didn't do. What I should have done. I should have saved him. I was a useless human. "No." I answered back. I drove faster. I finally reached the cliff.

I climbed out of the truck and shut the door. This was a bad idea. But hearing Edwards voice was better than a long life. So so much better. I looked around. No one was here. The voice was gone. I found a good ledge, and stood there. I bent my knees, prepared to jump.

"Bella!" Alice yelled. "What are you doing?!" She growled at me. I have never seen her this angry. " I'm trying to fix the whole." I said. I knew she wouldn't understand. "Bella, just please step away from the cliff." She begged." "No!" I screamed. And I leaped off the cliff. I got turned around somehow and I was falling head first. My head hit something hard. I started to loose consciousness. "I love you." was my last thought.


	4. Waking Up Again

A/N: The next chapter will surprise you :)

Chapter3: Waking Up. Again.

I rolled over, my head it something hard. I opened my eyes to white walls. Why was I in the hospital? Then everything starting coming back. "Bella? Are you awake now?" Jacob asked. He made it sound like I have been talking. Ugh. I hated talking in my sleep. I couldn't control what I said.

"Yeah, I think so." I managed to say. My throat still thick with sleep. " How much trouble am I in?" I asked. Like I really cared how much trouble I was in. There is nothing to care about anymore.

"Lots. Charlie is talking to the doctor to see what kind of help you need." He answered. "I don't need anything." I said to myself. Hoping that he didn't hear. Appernaly he did.

"See thats your problem. You don't want any help. You just want to focas all your energy on holding to him. He's gone. Never coming back." He almost yelled. But didn't.

The last part hurt the most. "Don't you think I know that?!" I screamed at him. "Don't you think I know that I'll never be able to tell him how much I love him? I didn't save him. After all the time he saved me I couldn't save him." I yelled. Tears forming in my eyes. "I think about what I could have done, what I should have done. Everyday, everyday I think about that." I lowered my voice to a whisper. He just shook his head.

Charlie and the doctor came in. "Are you alright?" Charlie asked. His eyes filled with tears. "I think you know that answer." I said harshly.

"You could have died, Bella. You know that,right? This time you were trying to kill yourself. I think its time to go see someone that can help." He said gently. I wasn't going down without a fight.

"I was just cliff diving with Jake." I said glancing toward him. Hoping he'll help me out. "Is that true Jacob?" The doctor asked him. "No sir." He said looking down at the floor. "Bella you need to talk to someone." Jacob said. Since when did he decide to decide with Charlie? "Jake I was-" He cut me off and said,"You need help, Bella."

Thanks when I knew I had lost. "Fine." I said sourly. I didn't like to talk to anyone. So maybe I'll just not talk.  
"Your appointment is set for tomorrow at three o'clock." He said looking down at his doctors log. "Okay. I'll be sure to be there." I said sarcastically. Charlie sighed and shook his head. I could see he had been crying. I had just realized that I wasn't the only one suffering. Charlie was watching me, and I had just jumped off a cliff to die. "Fine I'll go." I said.


	5. Truth

A/N: This is my favorite chapter ;)

Chapter 4: Truth

I really didn't want to go to talk to my "Therapist" , but I wanted Charlie to see that I was okay(Even if I really wasn't). The doctor that treated my head injuries said is the best. I guess we'll see.

When I walked in I was surprised to see Carlie sitting in the chair. "What are you do-" He cut me off, and said "Bella, I know how hard this is for you , but I don't want you to get excited." He paused. What does he mean not to get excited. I've never been the least bit excited ever since "that day".

"What do you mean?" I finally said after minutes of silence. "Bella, Edward is not..." He couldn't finish the sentence. "Edward's not what?!" I almost screamed. "He's not dead, Bella. The Volturi decided to keep him and not kill him." He said looking at me with wary eyes. Seeing how I would take this.

"Wait, I saw them, ripping and tearing hi-" I was unable to finish the sentence. "I know it seems impossible, but the have asked if we would like to visit. The Volturi are not completly hearless. So to speak." He said looking at me.

"Bella, are you okay? Maybe you should sit." He asked. I started to ask what did he meant, then I realized that I was shaking all over. I can't remember when I had ever been this happy. "I'm fine! I'm more than fine. We have to go now!" I was so excited so relived. My awful nightmare was over. Then It hit me. Did he want to see me or just his family? Would he be happy with his new life? Would he give those answers that I so desperately needed? I didn't know. I wanted to know.

"Bella, do you know the risk that it will put you in? They could possibly kill you. Your a human. You know our secerts." He said. Didn't he realize that I didn't care if I lived or died? "I don't care. If you or Alice wont come I'll go all by myself. I don't care." My voice rang with hope. I hadn't had hope in so long.

"All of us will be going, and we will keep you safe no matter what. I promise you that." He said standing up. "Alice is getting you packed. Charlie thinks your staying with us for a couple of days. So go home and get your things and meet us at our house." He said pulling me into a hug.

"You've been taking this hard haven't you?" He said looking at me as the tears stating forming. "I really have." I said crying into his chest. This time I will save Edward. I don't care if he kills me. "Bella, we are all going to try to get Edward free from the Volturi, but whatever happens I'm going to bring you back for Charlie." He said, his golden eyes burring into mine.

I got in my truck and drove fast to my house. So many things running through my head. I was getting a second chance. I was not going to mess it up. I ran up to my room to find Alice setting on my bed looking at the floor. "Hi Alice!" I sang, running to give her a hug. "Bella, I'm so glade your back." She said. If such a thing were possible, she would be crying. "I just hope we can save him this time." I said. "I'm going to do whatever it takes Bella. I messed things up the first time, and this time I'm going to make it right." She said looking deep into my eyes.

I told Charlie that I would be with Alice the whole week. I said that we would be hiking and camping. I knew he would agree, he would be glade that I wasn't moping around. So I got in the truck and drove to the Cullen's house. I had to make this right. I just had too.

A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter. I just couldn't leave Edward out of the story. So please reveiw ;)


	6. Long Plane Ride

A/N: I hope you like it so far. I know its a little like a soap opera but I just couldn't leave Edward out of the story. So hope you like it please review!

Chapter 6: Long Plane Ride

"Bella, please don't get your hopes up. This might not even work." Alice said. Her voice lacked confidence, in which she always had. Maybe I wasn't the only one taking it hard. I looked out the window of the plane as it took off. I wondered what I would say to him, and how could I express how much I love him in so little time.

My whole body was alert. Which made it impossible to relax. I knew he was only hours away. I sat with Alice, in the middle row, first class. With Esme and Carlisle behind us. Rose and Emmett in front of us. Jasper sitting across from us, with his head in his hands. I knew that he blamed himself for what happened, but I wanted him to know that I didn't have any hard feelings for him.

I got up and moved and sat down in the seat next to him. He didn't look up. "Um, Jasper? Could I speak with you?" I asked nervously. He didn't move. If I were a human that didn't have the knowledge of what they were, I would have swore he was dead. I didn't hear Alice get up, but she was at my side pulling me up out of the seat and back into my own.

I gave her a confused look , she just shook her head. She pulled a book out of her bag and began to read. The book she read was called "Thirteen Reasons Why" by Jay Asher. I leaned my head back against the seat. I remembered the last time we were on a plane going to Italy. My nightmares are almost over.

Alice looked back at me. "Bella, are you okay?" She asked softly. "I'm fine." I answered confused about why she asked me that. "You look so tired. Do you want some soda or something?" She asked. "No, I'm fine, thanks." I muttered. I looked out the window. Trying to remember my lullaby. Then I felt so tired. I fell quickly asleep.

***

"Bella, Bella wake up, hon." Esme voice was close. Where was I? Wasn't I just on a plane? "Where is everyone?" I asked confused. I was in a hotel room. "They'll be back in a little while, sweet heart. They just went hunting. We have contacted the Volturi and we intend to meet them when Alice and them get back." She said sadly. "Whats wrong?" I asked, reaching for her hand. "I'm just afraid they wont let him come back with us. That will devastate all of us." She said hanging her head. I didn't say anything. She just conferment my worst nightmares. I was going to lose him again. I couldn't do that.

Alice came through the door first with Jasper, Rose, and Emment behind her. All their looks matched mine. So deperessed that it hurt to look at them for long. I knew my chance was gone. If Alice had no hope then there wasn't any. "Lets go." I said pulling on a coat.

A/N: I know this is sorta soap opera-ish but I just can't leave Edward out of the story. So hope you liked this chapter.


	7. The Volturi

A/N: It took along time to write this chapter so hope you like it ;)

Chapter 7: The Volturi

I got into a silver car with black tinted windows and leather seats. Alice must have stolen it. Cause I didn't remember renting a car. I always wondered how they stole cars.

We went through all sorts of tunnels. I felt scared. I couldn't see out the windows. I was always afraid that something would jump out and get me. I knew that was impossible. After all I was riding in a car with five vampires. This was as safe as I could get, but I'm only human after all.

We came up to a dead end. There was no longer any cars behind us. Alice got out and helped me out. There was a person standing there that wasn't there before. Only it wasn't a person at all. He had blond hair. His skin looked as if it was as thin and paper. Not made of stone as I once knew. I just can't loose him again. The vampire had blond hair. Almost white looking. This wasn't what I was used to. Vampires wasn't supposed to age.

"Hello. Welcome." The blonde hair vanpire said."May I ask why you have come here?" Carlise looked really stressed when he said, "We have come to see Edward Cullen, we were invited by Aro." "Ah, well after you." The blonde hair vanpire motioned to the drain. "What may we call you?" Carlise asked. "Felix." Felix? What kind of vanpire name was that.

Alice went down the drain first. "Alice?" I asked hoping she would catch me. I'd lost faith in everyone. I'd hope that it would get better, but its clearly not happening. I started hyperventilating. "Bella, I swear everything will be okay." Carlise said while starring into my eyes. He reminded me of Edward so much. I knew that I was so close to him.

I jumped right into Alice's arms. I would have bruises. We were led down a very long hallway. Until we reached a huge room, any king would love to have. The ceiling was increadbly high for it to under ground.  
"Carlise, is that really you?" Aro's musical voice was just something else. "Oh and this must be the cause of all the trouble." He looked at me. With no sign of remorse in his eyes for what he did. "You must be Bella Swan. Am I correct?" He asked starring me down with his ruby eyes.

"Yes I am." I said sadly. "Ah, Edward has thought of nothing more than you. I should know I can see every thought he has had, by touch." He said his eyes was thinking of me? "But Edward is so much more talented than I. He can hear anyone. But you of course. I wonder why is that." He asked very Cruise."Do you have any theories, Carlise?"

"No one knows why. Where is Edward?" He asked. "Oh! He is just in the other room, to be exact. Come come you must see him." He had a huge grin on his face. I didn't know if I should fear him or love him for allowing me to say a proper good-bye. I took a deap breah and followed them out of the room.


	8. Reunion

A/N: This is sorta like the end of the new moon movie.  
Hope you like it ;)

Chapter 7: Reunion

We Walked down a very long hallway. Aro said he was just in the other room. We had probably walked passed a hundred doors by now. I held Alice's hand as we walked. Carlise and the rest of the Cullens were behind us, so was guards. They looked so bored. So tired.

We stopped at a steal door with at lest five hundred locks on the door. "Here we are." Aro smiled. He pulled out a key and unlocked the series of locks with blinding speed."After you." Aro said with a huge grin on his face. I stepped forward, to got first, but Carlise was in front of me. "Let me go first,Bella." Carlise said.

Carlise stepped in. I was next. I looked to the corner. It was really him. Edward was holding his knees to his chest. Sobbing tearless tears. "Edward your family has come to visit you!" Aro was full of excitement.

At that, Edward looked up at me. His eyes were as black as night. His jaw fell open. "Bella." He wispered. I walked over to him slowly.

I put my hand to his cheek. He sighed at my touch and leaned into my hand. I got down on my knees beside him, and cried into his shoulder. Remembering how I thought I'd lost him forever. The funeral. Everything meant nothing now. He was alive. That's all that mattered to me.

"Edward we have rules to obey." Aro said. "She knows to much, Edward." Aro said with sadness.

"But she gets to live." Edward said.  
"Yes,"Aro said with a smile."But for a price."

"Whatever the price, I'll pay it." Edwards voice was full of confidence.

"I'm sure you already know what I'm going to say," Aro said in a dark voice.

In blinding speed seven guards were in the room. Two caught Edward and brought him up to Aro. Aro's hands was on the side of Edwards face. It wasn't going to end this way. I was going to save him.

"Wait!" I said while running up to Aro"Kill me. Not him." I yelled.

"You would give up your life for a soulless vampire?" Aro asked in shock.  
"Yes, and you don't know anything about his soul." I hissed.

"Ah, its too bad you wont change her. I do love happy endings." Aro said in a quiet voice.

"Bella will be one of us.I've seen it." Alice said.

Aro ran over to Alice and grasped her hand his, and starred into her eyes.

"That was mesmerizing, seeing things that have not yet come." He said amused. He pointed a finger at Edward and said,"Make your preparations." Edward noded and put a hand around my waist.

"I spposed we should be going now" Carlise said in a tight voice.  
"Yes, well goodbye my young friends." Aro said with a smile as we walked out the doors.

Edward took my hand in his, I looked up at him confused. He leaned in close to my face and stopped asking for permissions. My heart rate spead up. He smiled and kissed me sweetly on the lips.  
"I love you." He said. I didn't relize I was crying untill I felt them falling down my cheeks.  
"I love you I whispered into his ear.

A/N: Sorry to leave everyone hanging I just didn't know how to end it. I plan on doing at lest two more chapter. Oh, and thanks for all the nice reviews.


	9. Another Happy Ending

A/N: Okay this is the official end of this story. Again, sorry for making you wait ;)

Another Happy Ending

The whole ride back to airport we were laughing and talking. I can't remember the last time I had really laughed. Every once in a while Edward would whisper "I love you." In my ear, or kiss me. It was one of the best days of my life. Alice was sitting with us, Edward had his arms around both of us.

Once we were at the airport I knew that we were going to be okay. I have never felt this relived in along time. When they called our flight I was smiling. "What are you smiling about, love." Edward asked.

"I just love you." I said. He smiled and led us to our seats. "Do you want a window seat or which one?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I sat down and put my head on Edwards shoulder.

****

I woke up in my bed. Wasn't I just on a plain? I looked around my room for Edward. "Edward?" I asked confused. Something touched me lightly on the back. I almost screamed put Edward put his hand on my mouth. "Shh, Charlie. He said. I jumped in to his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me back to the bed. He layed me down on the bed and layed down beside me and pulled me into his arms. We stayed like that until it was 5 am.

"Charlie can't see you, you know." I said relizing that everyone thinks he's dead.

"I know. We will all have to move." He said sadly.

I started to sob and shake violently. He couldn't leave me could he. Not again.

"Bella I'm never leaving you ever. I swear." He said looking deep into my eyes. I nodded.

"What will I tell Charlie?" I asked. I couldn't just up and disappear.

"Alice will think of something." He said pulling closer. I hooked my leg around his hip and got as close as I could.

"We'll have to move soon, no one can see you." I said sadly

"I know, Bella it'll have to next week or sooner. As soon as we can find a house." He said.

***

Edward and his family have found a house in Indianapolis. The second rainiest place that is in the US.  
I told Charlie that Alice was moving and they asked me to stay with them. I told him I needed Alice and she needed me. It took alot of convincing but he let me go. I was 18 so there wasn't really anything he could do about it. Now me and Edward can live a long and happy life together.

A/N: Hope you like it. I know the ending wasn't that great but Edward couldn't just come back to life anyways hope you liked it and please review.


End file.
